


In Black and White

by maliciouslycreative



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Jimmy And Dean Are Such Drama Queens, M/M, Music, Twincest, metal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciouslycreative/pseuds/maliciouslycreative
Summary: When it came to music it was like Dean and Jimmy were made for each other. Both of them were extremely passionate about classic rock and loved to express their love together. It was not uncommon to find them in the living room pretending to play instruments and singing along to one of Jimmy’s vinyls. Or when they were in the car the two would crank up whatever cassette was in the deck and sing along.Castiel, for the most part, tolerated it. There were a few bands he liked. He had gone to see a few shows with them even, namely Rush, Alice Cooper and a few Pink Floyd tribute bands. More than anything he found it endearing watching his two boyfriends enjoy themselves so much that he didn’t really mind that his own music tastes were never really discussed. Of course when said boyfriends find out they're going to make it into a big deal because they are the biggest drama queens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after having [this](http://maliciouslycreative.tumblr.com/post/153666478066/jhoomwrites-maliciouslycreative-replied-to-your) conversation with Jhoomwrites on tumblr. People can pry my headcanon that Castiel is a metalhead out of my cold dead fingers. Nothing will ever convince me otherwise.

Dean eventually found the beat up iPod Classic on Castiel’s desk. He turned it on and grinned since it had a full battery. Surely with 120 gigs of music he could find _something_ to listen to. He glanced at the currently paused track and raised an eyebrow. “Ghost Riders In The Sky” by Children of Bodom. He had no idea who Children of Bodom were but yah he could totally see Cas being a fan of Johnny Cash covers. Hell Dean wasn’t really a country guy but he could appreciate some Johnny Cash.

Popping Cas’ ear buds into his ears Dean put the track back to the beginning and pressed play. After the first couple chords Dean frowned. This… this wasn’t a country band. This certainly wasn’t bluegrass. This was pretty much the furthest thing he could picture from country. Then the singer started singing. Well if you could call it singing. It sounded more like the voice of Satan himself was growling out Johnny Cash.

After about a minute Dean mashed the pause button and ripped the earbuds out of his ears. Cas wasn’t home right now so he couldn’t ask him what the fuck this was because the best Dean could figure was that it was death metal. And there was no way that Cas – listens to only classical music in his spare time Cas – would listen to death metal. Jimmy was home though. Maybe Jimmy could shed some light on whatever the hell this was.

Dean found Jimmy sprawled out over their bed reading comic books. “Do you know what the hell this is?” Dean dropped the MP3 player onto Jimmy’s open comic book.

“It’s an iPod, dumbass.” Jimmy rolled his eyes and swept them iPod off his book.

“No,” Dean pushed the iPod back onto the book. “The song!’”

With a sigh Jimmy grabbed the iPod and looked at it. “Well it looks like a Johnny Cash cover.”

This time Dean rolled his eyes. “Just put in the headphones and listen to it.”

Seeing that Dean wasn’t going to go anywhere until he did what he said Jimmy put the earbuds in his ears and hit play. Almost instantly his eyes widened and he dropped the player. “What the hell is this? Are you sure it’s Cassie’s?” He grabbed the player and inspected it closely. “Holy shit this is Cassie’s player… are all the songs like this?”

Jimmy hit next on the iPod and is met with more guitar riffs. He frowned because he swore he knew this song… the lyrics start up and yah ok he thinks it’s Suicidal Tendencies but he can’t remember the name of the song. He hit next again and holy shit is that a death metal cover of Britney Spears?

“Dude, what?” Dean had sat down beside Jimmy and at Jimmy’s look of pure awe had started to look concerned.

Wordlessly Jimmy gave Dean one of the earbuds so he could hear the cover of “Oops I Did It Again”. The two sat and listened to the whole song before Jimmy hit the pause button. “This is surreal. I always thought that Cassie listened to nothing but classical shit. Maybe it’s just this one album of covers he has… should we like look through the rest?”

“I guess?” Dean looked at the iPod like it might bite him.

Taking a huge breath Jimmy then exhaled and hit the menu button. The two glanced over the band names but  weren’t really sure what they were looking at. There was some stuff that looked like classical (Trans-Siberian Orchestra, Symphony X, Dream Theater, Adagio, Sonata Arctica, Silentium, etc) and a few that could be anything because they obviously weren’t English (Dimmu Borgir, Amon Amarth, Eluveitie, Omnium Gatherum, Varg, etc) but there were also a few that downright screamed metal band (Fleshgod Apocalypse, Scar Symmetry, Altars of Grief, Theatre of Tragedy, Apocalyptica, The Art of Dying, etc)

“What do we… should we listen to something?” Dean asked weakly.

“I guess?” Jimmy clicked on Sonata Arctica because yah that sounded pretty classical or at least like a symphony of some sort. He looked at the album names and nothing set off any alarm bells. With a shrug he clicked on the last album “Unia” and hit play on the first track “In Black and White”. They were immediately assaulted with some guitar riffs and tinkling keyboard. After about 20 seconds a voice started singing and both Jimmy and Dean sat there in stunned silence.

 _I'm a doorman at my death row,_  
you faceless foe of heart.  
An accent, a drop of darkest blood on snow,  
white feather in the tar.  
  
A tearstain on your frozen face!  
A life in black and white.  
  
You slaughtered my soul again,  
tried my best to be worth your two realities.  
You're breaking my heart again,  
to squeeze out a rhyme, I bid you farewell.

Dean hit the pause button and pulled out his earbud. “Ok, I don’t think Cas listens to classical music.”

“No Shit!’ Jimmy pulled out his earbud and dropped the player on the bed.

Unsure of what to do with this new found information the two sat quietly on the bed. Jimmy turned off the player because yah, he was not going to listen to any more of that. His world was already shattered. He thought he’d known everything about his twin. They were fucking twins, they told each other everything. How could he have missed this?

“You two look like your dog died.”

Both Jimmy and Dean jumped and yelped in surprise.

“Cas!” Dean gasped and shoved the iPod behind his back like a little kid trying to hide something.

Quirking an eyebrow Castiel moved into the room. “Someone didn’t die, right?”

“Uhh, no. No, everyone’s good. Just, you know, metal.” And to top it off he did that hand thing that he sees people do at like the Ozzy shows. Metal horns or some shit? Where you make a fist kinda with your middle, ring finger and thumb but stick out your index and pinky. Yah metal horns was probably what it’s called. Anyway whatever it was Jimmy was doing it and grinning at Castiel and Castiel was looking progressively more confused.

“Ok… what is going on?” Castiel finally asked after a moment of awkward silence.

“You listen to metal! How could you not tell me?” Jimmy shouts out at the same time Dean asks, “What the hells is on your iPod”

Dean thrusts the offending iPod at Castiel which he takes, still looking absolutely bewildered. Castiel glances down at the paused song and everything seems to click. “I see you two have been exploring other music avenues.”

“That’s not classical.” Dean points at the iPod. “Since when have you not listened to classical?”

Castiel frowned and twirled the iPod in his fingers for a moment. “I think I was maybe 15 when I discovered metal? It was more of an accident really. I was at the library and came across Rhapsody, now Rhapsody of Fire, and their album “Symphony of Enchanted Lands”. As it turns out the librarian at the time was a huge metalhead and helped me discover many more bands.”

“Wait,” Jimmy held up a finger. “Dude, was that the album with the like dragon breathing fire on it?”

“Yes, that is the one.”

“Dude, I thought they were just being overdramatic or trying to make the album look cool to attract people. Because, you know, classical is not cool.”

“Well, Rhapsody of Fire is known for being a little overdramatic. I believe the term is hammy?”

The three sit in silence for several seconds before Dean finally asks, “So why didn’t you ever try to get us to listen to your music?”

Castiel shrugged, “You two enjoyed your music so much I didn’t see the point in ruining it. I will admit-”

“So what about Trans-Siberian Orchestra and Symphony X. Like those have to be classical.” Jimmy interrupted.

“Yes, they are both metal.” Castiel turned back to Dean. “As I was saying, there were times that I was a little sick of-”

“And you like things like Fleshgod Apocalypse?” Jimmy’s face grew increasingly pale. “Dude, is that like Satan crap? Are you a Satanist?”

Castiel leveled his brother with the bitchiest bitch face that Dean had ever seen (and that was saying a lot since Sam was the King of bitch faces). “I am not a Satanist. Though I’m sure whatever ideas you think you have about Satanists are quite inaccurate. I will also have you know that Fleshgod Apocalypse is considered neoclassical death metal so they are considerably more classical than most of my library.”

“My whole life is a lie.” Jimmy flopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling blankly.

Pinching his nose Castiel took a few deep breaths to calm himself. “I need to go for a run.” He quickly stripped out of his clothes and put on a grey t-shirt and some running shorts before storming out of the room. A moment later the front door slammed

Dean smacked Jimmy in the knee. “Dude, way to be an ass.”

“I thought I knew everything about my brother. And here I find out that I really don’t. For 15 years I’ve been living a lie.”

Rolling his eyes Dean got up. “whatever man.” He started heading for the door.

Jimmy leaned up on his elbows and yelled after Dean. “Yo, where are you going?”

“To do some research. Apparently I got like an hour to learn as much as I can about metal so I don’t behave like an ass.” He yelled as he went to the office and booted up his own computer.

“Hey, wait for me!” Jimmy jumped up from the bed and raced down the hall.

\-----

It was nearly an hour and a half later that Castiel came through the front door. He found Dean in the kitchen about to head outside to grill some hamburgers and Jimmy chopping vegetables to make a salad.

“Hey,” Dean grinned and gave Castiel a quick peck on the cheek. “Was starting to worry that we were gonna have to go out and find you.”

“Really?” Castiel quirked an eyebrow. “you two were going to willingly partake in exercise?”

“I know it’s hard to believe that we’d risk some exercise but we’d do anything for you, bro.” Jimmy shot Castiel one of his most dazzling smiles. “Now go shower because you probably smell and dinner will be ready son.”

“you’re such an ass.” Castiel muttered.  As he walked by his brother he couldn’t help but muss up his hair.

On his way to the back door Dean smacked Jimmy on the back of the head. “Dude, be nice for like an hour.”

“Your face needs to be nice for an hour!” Jimmy yelled after Dean.

\-----

Castiel was just about to sit down at the table when Dean grabbed him by the elbow. “No man, we’re gonna sit at the couch tonight. We got something to watch.”

“I don’t know Dean, I’m not really in the mood.” Castiel tried to protest but Dean was already dragging him to the living room where all the food was set out on the coffee table.

“But we got a documentary to watch.” He pushed Castiel down onto the centre cushion of the couch. “Documentaries are actually your favourite, right? Well, after sci-fi”

Castiel managed a small smile. “That is correct.”

“I’d like to claim the credit for this but it was sadly all Dean-o” Jimmy set a plate of hamburgers on Castiel’s lap before hitting play on the remote.

The video started counting down, 8, 7, 6, then 66 and 666. It cut to 1986 and started playing Iron Maiden. Castiel furrowed his brow and glanced between his boyfriends. “What are we watching.”

“Metal, A Headbanger’s Journey.” Dean grinned and plopped onto the couch. “It’s a documentary about metal. I was trying to research some shit so I didn’t look like a total ass and found this and figured we could all watch it.”

Castiel glanced between his two boyfriends noting the mirror apologetic looks they were giving him. After a moment he smiled and pointed at the TV. “Sounds good, now someone rewind it, we missed the beginning.”

“Aye aye, captain.” Jimmy mock saluted Castiel and grabbed the remote to rewind the documentary to the beginning.

\------

For the next month not much changed. Well there was a dramatic increase in Black Sabbath, Van Halen, Iron Maiden and Metallica being played. Jimmy and Dean’s music habits didn’t change much around Castiel. However, in private that was a totally different story. Both Jimmy and Dean had filled their own MP3 players with various albums from Castiel’s library in a desperate attempt to familiarise themselves.  It had been a learning experience and the two had been met with quite a few surprises both good and bad.

Dean had found that his tastes lay more in the genres of heavy metal, power metal and progressive metal. After he’d dug through some really old boxes of cassettes he’d found that he did own Dream Theater, Stratovarius and Helloween albums. He’d decided to put Helloween’s “Keeper of the Seven Keys 1” into the Impala and he’d played it for nearly a week straight.

Jimmy on the other hand discovered that everything he’d previously believed about metal was a lie and there was a good chance he enjoyed it even more than classic rock. He’d found something in nearly every genre that enticed him but probably his favourite genre was death metal. There was something just so empowering about it.

When Castiel came through the front door just after 6 Dean was immediately on him. “Dude, you are late.” Dean said as he thrust a peanut butter sandwich into Castiel’s hands. “Eat. We gotta get going. Oh and dude you have to change.” He steered Castiel towards their bedroom.

“Dean, what on earth is going on?” He tried to stop walking but Dean was pulling so hard on his arm he was afraid Dean was going to yank it off so he kept walking.

“Oh thank god you’re finally home.” Jimmy came out of their office and headed into the bedroom right behind Dean and Castiel. He plucked the sandwich out of Castiel’s hand and placed it on the dresser before both he and Dean started pulling off all of Castiel’s clothes.

“Both of you need to stop!” Castiel practically yelled as he backed up to get away from his boyfriends. “What the hell is going on?”

“What is going on,” Jimmy grabbed Castiel’s tie and began undoing it. “Is we are going to our first metal show and doors open at 7 so we got to be there early if we want to find somewhere good to stand.”

Castiel’s mouth dropped open and he stared at his boyfriends as they began to undress him once again. Dean held out a pair of jeans and mutely Castiel stepped into them. They fit loose on the hips and had rips in the knees so they were obviously Dean’s. Castiel was about to complain but then Jimmy was sliding a honest to god studded leather belt through the belt loops and doing it up.

“Who are we even seeing?” Castiel asked weakly after Jimmy was done pulling off his shirt.

“I dunno. Something like Ominus Gathering, Leave the Eyes and that one you really like that’s got Sonata in the name.” Jimmy slid a t-shirt over Castiel’s head then stood back to asses Castiel’s outfit.

Castiel’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “Omnium Gatherum, Leaves’ Eyes and Sonata Arctica?”

Jimmy shrugged. “Sounds right.”

Grabbing Jimmy by the collar Castiel pulled him close then crashed their lips together in a short yet passionate kiss. He then repeated the action with Dean. “I love you both very much at this moment.” He grabbed the peanut butter sandwich and took a giant bite.

“Alright so we got roughly 45 minutes to get to the venue before doors open. It’ll take what, 20 minutes give or take to get there. We need anything else before we leave?” Dean looked his boyfriends up and down to ensure their outfits looked ok.

Castiel wiped some crumbs away from his lips. “Just let me pee and grab some water and then I’m good to go.”

“Awesome, we’ll meet you in the car?” Jimmy asked.

Castiel nodded and headed for the bathroom while Dean and Jimmy headed to the Impala.

Dean slid behind the wheel of the Impala while Jimmy took the back seat. Dean turned on the engine and grinned when the now familiar sound of Helloween filled the car.

“Dude, what if we don’t like fit in. What if they know we’re not fans.” Jimmy asked, nervously wringing his fingers together.

Sighing Dean turned to look at Jimmy. “I don’t think it’ll matter if we’re not specifically fans of the band. We’re there to enjoy live music. Besides, I think Cas is enough fan for all of us combined.” Dean chuckled and started drumming his fingers on the steering wheel along with the beat.

“But like aren’t the guys all going to have long hair and tattoos and shit?”

Dean rolled his eyes again. “Yah probably some of them are. And I guess I got tattoos so I’m set anyway.”

“Ok but-”

Jimmy was cut off by Castiel opening the passenger door to the Impala and sliding in. “Sorry, had to find appropriate footwear.” He gestured out the window. “Shall we motor?”

Chuckling, Dean shifted into gear and started heading towards the venue. They drove in silence for a few moments before Dean finally asked, “So you excited?”

A soft smile bloomed on Castiel’s face. “Yes, I certainly am. You both,” H\he made a point to look at both of his boyfriends, “never cease to amaze me. Thank you for this.”

At seeing the genuine happiness in Castiel’s eyes all of the trepidation Jimmy had been feeling melted away. Tonight was gonna be a great night.

**Author's Note:**

> [In Black and White - Sonata Arctica](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PedraafUSCE)
> 
> The album that Castiel was listening to was North American release of Children of Bodom's cover album "Skeletons in the Closet". Yes, I also realise that Ghostriders in the Sky was written by Stan Jones and it was not originally a Johnny Cash song. However just assume that both Dean and I are not country fans and anything that falls outside of Jonny Cash or Willie Nelson's cover of "Cowboys Are Frequently Secretly Fond Of Each Other" is not something we are familiar with. 
> 
> Come chat with me on [tumblr](http://maliciouslycreative.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
